Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi
by Sheya
Summary: Sailor Moon InuYasha. AU. We know so little about the Silver Millennium. this story takes us through the ages to see what went wrong and how to fix it... I would also say it was a love story.
1. Prologue & AN

Disclaimer::: I own not InuYasha or SailorMoon. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi sensei and Naoko (Uhhh I forgot her last name..... Ummm silly me I'll get back to you on that one... someday....) sensei. ^ . ^   
  
Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi  
  
The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Note::  
  
I have been informed that this fic has spoilers in it so I'm giving you fair warning, This is an AU breaking off at around EP 33 for InuYasha, with characters that are not yet seen in the show. I have heard of these characters but never seen them in Anime or Manga, but I believe that the point will be moot when I introduce them fully since they will be changed slightly. So there will be OOCness, since I do not really know how Takahashi-sensei portrays some of the characters. And what ever happened after EP 33 in the Anime and Manga might or might not have happened in my fic.   
  
SailorMoon is a parallel/continuation there will be slight differences with the story and I did have to rewrite some of the history but not much of it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi  
  
The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Prologue   
  
Hikiawase   
  
(Introduction)   
  
Beautiful, that is what people called her. Her hair was like moonbeams falling down to Earth, sapphires in place of eyes. She wore a dress of the purest white silk, which hugged her body like a second skin until it flared out at her knees, then reaching the floor. Her skin was pearlescent, glimmering in the moonlight. She looked wistfully up at the moon from the balcony of the main ballroom of Earth Palace. She was the tsuki no hime.........   
  
There were two men watching her from the shadows, one with lust glittering in his eyes; his hair was the darkest black of the starless and moonless midnight sky, his eyes an indigo blue cold enough to freeze fire. He wore the armor of the knights of the Earth Royal Family. He claimed the title of Prince of Earth.   
  
The other had the love of truth shining from his golden orbs; his hair was the color of molten silver and the purest white marble. Claws tipped his fingers; fangs showed when he smiled. Atop his head, sitting erect to every movement, were a set of furry white dog-ears. He wore the armor/kimono of the Youkai Knights. He was known as the Prince of the Youkai Council.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Authors notes:::::::::::::::: I recently read a Plethora of Usagi/anyone who is not Mamaru fics. And decided to write this one ^ . ^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Japanese Glossary::::::::::::::   
  
Has been moved to sheyasan . tripod . com / dictionary . html   
  
this URL has spaces remove tham before going.   
  



	2. Hikiawase

Disclaimer::: I own not InuYasha or SailorMoon. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi sama and Naoko (Uhhh I forgot her last name..... Ummm silly me I'll get back to you on that one... someday....) sama. ^ . ^  
  
Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi  
  
The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Prologue  
  
Hikiawase  
  
(Introduction)  
  
Beautiful, that is what people called her. Her hair was like moonbeams falling down to Earth, sapphires in place of eyes. She wore a dress of the purest white silk, which hugged her body like a second skin until it flared out at her knees, then reaching the floor. Her skin was pearlescent, glimmering in the moonlight. She looked wistfully up at the moon from the balcony of the main ballroom of Earth Palace. She was the tsuki no hime.........  
  
There were two men watching her from the shadows, one with lust glittering in his eyes; his hair was the darkest black of the starless and moonless midnight sky, his eyes an indigo blue cold enough to freeze fire. He wore the armor of the knights of the Earth Royal Family. He claimed the title of Prince of Earth.  
  
The other had the love of truth shining from his golden orbs; his hair was the color of molten silver and the purest white marble. Claws tipped his fingers; fangs showed when he smiled. Atop his head, sitting erect to every movement, were a set of furry white dog-ears. He wore the armor/kimono of the Youkai Knights. He was known as the Prince of the Youkai Council.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes:::::::::::::::: I recently read a Plethora of Usagi/anyone who is not Mamaru fics. And decided to write this one ^ . ^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Japanese Glossary:::::::::::::: To the best of my Knowledge which is admittedly slim ^ . ^  
  
Youkai-Demon, not the brimstone and fire breathing denizens of h--l ^ . ^ these are animal sprits, elemental creatures  
  
Hime- princess  
  
Usagi- Rabbit (also SailorMoon's name)  
  
TaiYoukai-Demon Lord  
  
Koi- love (my love, lover)  
  
Tsuki- moon  
  
Inu- Dog  
  
Yasha- Female demon ^ . ^ that one is weird because it also translates as demon.  
  
Shiro- white  
  
no- a possessive like 'of' also can mean 'you' like in a Ranma fic Akane would say "Ranma no baka" loosely translated it means "Ranma you fool (idiot- or various other words)". Tsuki no Hime" or Tsuki no Usagi" would translate as "Princess of the moon" and "Rabbit of the moon". And in the sub Serena's name is "Tsukino Usagi", the name breaks up into "Tsuki no Usagi" so her name literaly means "Rabbit of the moon" "Moon Rabbit" ^ . ^ hence Sailor Moon, Moon Princess. And then there is the story of the Rabbit who pounds Moochi on the moon ^ . ^ 


	3. Onshuu

Disclaimer is at the beginning of the Prologue Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon.  
  
Chapter 1 Onshuu (Love and Hate)  
  
The Inu Hanyou approached the princess. She turned toward him, smiling...as he got nearer, she flung herself into his strong arms.  
  
"InuShiro! I missed you, my love!" She cried into his chest. "But, I know you are not welcome here."  
  
"They have to welcome me, now. My father sent me as an envoy." He looked at her pensively. "Something is troubling you, koi."  
  
"The King and Queen of the humans will not consider an alliance with the other planets unless I marry Endymion. But, I was promised to you... I love you. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat; he scares me. I hate him!" Tears silently fell down her face.  
  
"He will never hurt you, Serenity. I promise no matter what happens, I will always protect you." He held her close; they stayed that way for a long time before heading to their respective rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the shadows indigo eyes narrowed with hatred. He had vowed to possess the Tsuki no Hime and he never broke a vow. He cared not that she was promised to another; he cared even less that she was soul-bonded to the same other. He knew that such bonds could be suppressed. He might not be able to break the bond without killing her, but he could suppress it and bond her to himself magically.  
  
He walked off the find his mage. The fact that the demon prince was here would not hinder his plans; in fact it would work in his favor. In the morning he would send a page to the princess- he would bear a time and place for her to meet her demon prince, but she would not find him- she would just fall into the human prince's hands. Then he would get his mage to bond her to him and make sure that the demon prince could do nothing about it.  
  
When he got to his mage he told the magician of his plan. The mage agreed to it; even suggesting putting a spell on the page to make him forget about the message. The mage also suggested that it would be easier to suppress the bond with both the Tsuki no Hime and the Demon Prince present. The human prince agreed, and then retired for the night. 


	4. Monosugoi kanmu

Disclaimer is at the beginning of the Prologue.  
  
Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 2 Monosugoi kanmu (Shattering Dreams)  
  
Serenity was so happy she would be seeing InuShiro in the lower gardens after the morning meetings. She went through the meetings in a daze of happiness. The young princess never noticed that her love was not at the meetings. When she got to the lower gardens she noticed a strange object on the floor. She walked over and looked at it, the object was a star shaped music box. Suddenly it opened and music started playing the music magically put the moonchild into a deep sleep. However, somehow before she fully fell under the spell she grasped the music box to her chest.  
  
When she woke up she was chained to a pillar is a strange dungeon like chamber. She looked around and saw her love, InuShiro; also chained to a pillar he was unconscious. She looked around some more and noticed the music box on a pedestal in the center of the room. Presently, the door to the chamber was opened and the prince of the humans of earth walked in with another man... who was dressed as a mage.  
  
"Ahhh princess you are awake. Magus wake the demon but keep him under tight wards.  
  
The mage made a gesture and InuShiro woke with a start. He looked around and started growling at Endymion.  
  
"Oh," the human prince said, "but all you can do is growl, You can't even talk. However, now you will fall asleep again and when you wake up everything will have changed but, you will not be able to do a thing about it. Magus do your magic."  
  
The mage made another gesture and InuShiro passed out with a scream of agony.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" cried Serenity.  
  
"The spell is already working on you, it will make you mine. You shall gladly and willingly give yourself to me; we will wed. And your precious InuShiro will not be able to do anything about it, he will learn that trying will bring intense pain."  
  
"B... bu... but why and how? I am bonded to him you cannot break that."  
  
"Maybe not... however, I can suppress it. And overpower it with a magical bond to me." the prince moved over next to another pillar. "Magus, begin."  
  
"Yes, young master." He oozed, the mage cast a spell on the prince, a bright light filled the chamber with a flash, when it cleared the prince also was chained.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"You also will be affected by the spell. You cannot bond her to yourself without also bonding yourself to her. She will be able to influence you if you are not careful. Now I shall start the process."  
  
"Wh... Wai..." the prince started.  
  
However, before he could get the word out the mage, with a smirk, started the spell. He started chanting in a strange language and for a long time all the three royals knew was pain. When they woke they were in their respective rooms, and they knew much had changed.  
  
Serenity knew that deep down she still loved InuShiro, however, she had to marry and love Endymion. She hated that this was forced upon her and she vowed that she would do all she could to reverse it.  
  
InuShiro knew that he would always protect and love serenity, but, there was a wall keeping him from acting on that love.  
  
Endymion felt more that just lust for the moonchild now, he also knew that the bond affected him as well. It affected him in ways he did not want but he could not do anything about it. He was now also forced to know that he would protect Serenity with his life if need be, and that scared him more than anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity called her mother and told her what had happened. Her mother told her to come home and bring both princes with her.  
  
The Queen of the Moon and various Lunarian mages performed many tests and finally concluded. She gathered the children for a conference.  
  
"The magic bond, "she started, "cannot be broken. I'm working on a way to lesson it. The wall that is blocking Inushrio's bond will weaken with time but if I interfere with it now you will all die."  
  
"So, we are stuck with Endymion. Well, when InuShiro's wall weakens we will see what happens." stated the princess.  
  
"Serenity, this problem will not go away within our lifetimes, this will take many centuries and many lifetimes." Queen Serenity gently told her daughter.  
  
"No... This can't be happening....." Serenity broke down and cried. InuShiro clearly wanted to comfort her but he could not. Endymion went to but she pushed him away. "This is your fault." she screamed.  
  
The Queen quietly left the room joining Pluto in the hall.  
  
"She is strong to push him away, My Queen."  
  
The older Serenity sighed, "Soon she won't even be able to do that. Soon she will come to believe that she always loved him. However, she will also love InuShiro, and will feel ashamed for it. Nevertheless the bond between her and her hanyou will last for all eternity. In two years it won't matter anymore for this lifetime anyway, we will all die and there is nothing I or anyone can do to stop it. I WILL make sure that Serenity and InuShiro can work to break the magic bond and strengthen their own. She will be reborn as serenity in a thousand years but in-between now and then she will gain experience and strength in other roles.  
  
"Yes, my Queen. I will prepare the spell. However you know that the added burden will kill you."  
  
"I am aware." The Queen left for the throne room. 


	5. Gekimetsu dano Saisei

Disclaimer is at beginning of the Prologue.  
  
Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and the Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 3 Gekimetsu dano Saisei (Destruction and Rebirth)  
  
Two years later  
  
During the ball to commemorate Serenity Hime's 18th birthday, the Duchess Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom for the power of the silver crystal. She destroyed the High Palace and all the defenders; with her generals and minions she laid waste to the central city of the moon. She killed the earth prince because he denied her wishes. She also attacked and killed the Moon Princess but not before the Demon Prince attacked her and was killed for it.  
  
The Queen set in motion her plan to send the Princes and Princesses to be reborn in one thousand years on Earth. She also activated Pluto's spell for Serenity and her Hanyou. Serenity would be reborn as many times as it took to break the magic bond. InuShiro only needed to be reborn once; because he was a Hanyou the Magic was already starting to weaken on him. She also made sure that the parameters for InuShiro's rebirth were for him to be a Hanyou again.  
  
Shortly thereafter she sent her advisors Luna and Artemis to guide the Princesses when they were reborn. The she went to her rest pleased that at least her daughter would have a chance to be happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few centuries later  
  
The priestess Midoriko fought her final battle against the power of hundreds of joined Youkai, at the end of her strength she split her soul in twain and sent half of it in to a jewel that was the crystallized form of herself and the youkai. There the part of herself determined to defeat the Youkai could continue to fight. The rest of her soul would go on to be reborn to help the fight from the outside.  
  
Some centuries after that  
  
A young Inu Hanyou, named InuYasha, learned to fend for himself when his parents dies trying to protect him. He grew up alone and unwanted learning that in his position only the strong survive.  
  
A priestess Named Kikyou was entrusted with a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. She began to purify it, during that time she also met the young Inu Hanyou, and also a bandit who was badly injured.  
  
Kikyou fell in love with InuYasha, but the Bandit had other ideas, He opened himself up to the evil surrounding him and rejected Kikyou's powers. The Demons devoured him and he became a Monster named Naraku. He made InuYasha and Kikyou think that they betrayed each other. Kikyou sealed InuYasha to a tree and then died to keep the tama from being corrupted.  
  
Around 4 or 5 centuries late  
  
When Kagome turned 15, and went looking for her cat, in the well house, at her home, which was also an ancient shrine. After she found her cat a Centipede demon came out of the well and dragged her into it. She ended up in a world not her own, and met the sealed demon boy; in her fight to beat the Centipede demon she freed InuYasha. Shortly after, in a fight to regain the Shikon no Tama, she shattered it.  
  
She and the hanyou started traveling to find the shards of the jewel; they met many interesting people along the way. They also gained many new friends. They found out about Naraku, and fought him time and time again. 


	6. Naraku

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 4a  
  
Naraku  
  
(Hell)  
  
InuYasha kumi were traveling back to Kaede's Village for a little R&R after a particularly difficult Shikon no Kakara, besides Kagome had to touch base at home catch up on her home work and go to a few days of school. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, and Shippou and Kirara were playing traveling ahead of the group.  
  
However, as they got closer to the village the lightness of the day vanished. The sky was still clear but a darkness permeated the air. Shippou and Kirara stopped playing and returned to the group.  
  
"Why did it suddenly get so cold?" Kagome asked shivering.  
  
"It's not cold. but.." Miroku started.  
  
He was interrupted by the poison wasps appearing in the air.  
  
"Naraku!!" Yelled InuYasha, "show yourself."  
  
An evil laugh later. "Well, well, well you think that you can relax, even as I hunt you down?" Naraku appeared in a tree. "You should think about how you will survive."  
  
Kagome knocked an arrow and aimed at Naraku. "Maybe I'll kill you and then we will survive just fine?"  
  
"Ku, ku, ku, no." Naraku pointed at them and hundreds of youkai as well as Kohaku attacked.  
  
The battle was joined, everyone fought to the best of their ability, those who were better fighters, doing everything they could to cover for the less skilled. After about ten minutes of this, InuYasha heard a scream, the Shikon no Musha gasped when they saw Kikyou in front of Kagome with Kohaku's weapon sticking out of her chest. Kagome had other problems though; Naraku had her by the throat. Kohaku pulled his weapon out of Kikyou and her body lost its souls and returned to the bones and grave soil that it was made from. Naraku, however, had other plans for Kagome. He took his katana and held it in attack position.  
  
"Well that is one annoying Miko out of the way. Too bad she wouldn't join forces with me. I could have given her a new, living, body. this one.."he shook Kagome. "But, now she is no more."  
  
Kagome's eyes started glowing with her power.  
  
"No, you will not get a chance." Naraku's sword started to descend. InuYasha started out of his shock and attacked Naraku; however, he was not fast enough, the sword pierced Kagome's heart and then Naraku vanished leaving behind his sword, still piercing Kagome's heart. The hanyou landed next to her.  
  
"Kagome!!!" He picked her up and she opened her eyes.  
  
"InuYahsa," she shushed him when he started to say something, "...don't; I'm already dead. I'm able to talk to you because of some strange power. I have a message for you, you have to go to my time and find the Tsuki no Usagi. I feel that we are part of the same soul. This power that is helping me also made it possible for us to exist at the same time."  
  
"We can get the Tensaiga and bring you back." InuYasha stated.  
  
"No, Naraku made sure that that would not happen. As soon as my spirit leaves you must get away from me. Good bye." Her eyes closed and the sword started glowing with an intense heat.  
  
InuYasha had to put her body down and jump away. Due to the intense heat of the sword, burning even through his fire rat fur kimono, Kagome's body never stood a chance, not even slag from the sword remained when it was over.  
  
"Kagome.." InuYasha whispered as he crouched staring at the spot where she had lain. The others were in nearly as much shock.  
  
Hours later Sesshomaru came upon the scene, he looked at them then looked to where they were staring. "Hmmmm, so the girl was killed by Naraku." He turned around. "Jaken go to the village and get the old miko Kaede, Leave Rin here."  
  
"Yes, m'lord." Jaken ran off to carry out his orders.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to his younger brother and knelt down; he touched the young hanyou's shoulder. InuYasha then collapsed shaking in to a heap on the ground. Sesshomaru sat next to his brother until Kaede, Jaken, and some villagers came.  
  
"What happened here?" Kaede asked, she picked up Shippou, who started crying. bawling rather.  
  
"I believe that the one they were hunting turned around and hunted them." Sesshomaru replied, standing up. "That spunky human with miko powers is dead."  
  
"Kagome.." Kaede started.  
  
"Kikyou is dead; again, she shielded Kagome from Kohaku. However, Naraku attacked from the other direction getting Kagome." Miroku was holding Sango, the tableau was broken when Kaede asked her question and Shippou started crying. Sango herself was crying; tears were streaming down Miroku's face. He and Sango went back to comforting each other.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, lifting InuYasha, who had slipped into unconsciousness after Miroku spoke. "I think we should go to your village, Kaede sama."  
  
"Agreed." 


	7. Ikijigoku

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 4b Ikijigoku (Hell on Earth)  
  
Over the next few days Miroku wrote a scroll to Kagome's family explaining what had happened. Everyone tried to bring InuYasha out of his depression, however, they all failed. Miroku tried to go through the well but could not. They also found out from Kogua that Naraku had completed the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kogua had come to the village looking half dead, he told them that Naraku had gotten the shards from him, and then taken the shard from Kohaku. The boy died quickly after that. Naraku put the shards together with the main jewel, which he had taken from Kagome when he killed her. The jewel complete he left laughing like some demented hyena. However not even that news broke InuYasha out of his depression.  
  
When Miroku came back from trying to go through the well he walked to where InuYasha lay, dragged him to his feet and punched him. HARD. That got the hanyou's attention.  
  
"What was that for, monk?!?!?" InuYahsa yelled.  
  
"You have been moping since that day! Kagome gave you a mission. COMPLETE it!! I also have a mission for you, since it takes you to the same place. Give this," held out the missive to InuYasha, "to Kagome's family."  
  
"Mission? What mission did she give me?" InuYasha did not take the scroll from Miroku."  
  
"The mission was to go to her time and find the Tsuki no Usagi." Sango said from the other side of the room.  
  
InuYasha showed surprise at that. "Then I didn't dream that?"  
  
"NO! Now go, you at least have to tell her family what happened."  
  
"I can't. if I try I. I'll go back to that place I was before you punched me."  
  
"That's what this." Miroku held up the scroll, "is for. It details everything from the moment she first came to the time of her death. I spoke to Kaede, Shippou, the boy Jinenji, and one other to find out what happened."  
  
"Who else did you speak to?" InuYasha had not noticed Sesshomaru behind him.  
  
The older inu youkai stepped up so that he was directly behind his brother and reached out but did not touch him. "That would be me, ototokun."  
  
InuYasha whirled around with a growl and Sesshomaru jabbed a sleep shiatsu, InuYasha fell to the floor unconscious. Sesshomaru picked his brother up off the floor and started out of the hut.  
  
"Monk, where is this well? I believe that we should send InuYasha through and seal it for a few weeks. I do want to know why you are trusting me though."  
  
"At first, we were too drained and depressed to care. By the time we were able to care again we realized that you could have killed us had you wanted to and you did not. Maybe, we were also inspired by Kikyou's sacrifice."  
  
"Yes, I see." They continued on to the well. The demon lord walked up to it and looked inside. "Where is the scroll?"  
  
Miroku handed to parchment to Sesshomaru. The demon lord tucked the missive into InuYasha's yukata. Then he carefully dropped his brother into the well, and watched him disappear into the stream of time. Miroku stepped up to the well and looked in.  
  
"I think we need Kaede to seal the well.."  
  
"I have come," Kaede stepped out of the underbrush, "stand back." She pointed her bow at the well and shot an arrow just inside the well. "It is sealed; let us return to the village." She turned around and vanished in to the forest, the monk and demon followed. 


	8. Sesshomaru

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
(Sesshou-destruction of life Maru- is added on to boys names. But in this case I'm just using it as InuYasha's older brother's name ^ . ^)  
  
When InuYasha woke up he realized that he was in the well and that there was a roof over his head. He stood up and something fell to the ground, he picked it up and realized that it was the scroll. The he jumped up to the lip of the well and turned around and jumped right back down. When he landed he looked up and cursed.  
  
"The well is sealed. They really wanted me to stay here. But why didn't Sesshomaru try to kill me?"  
  
He jumped out of the well, "Maybe he just wanted me to face the execution that Kagome's family will give me." He walked out of the well house and started towards the house. About halfway there he froze.  
  
"Hello, otouto."  
  
InuYasha turned around. "Sesshomaru. wha'da you want?" he growled.  
  
"Not to fight. I have things I need to explain; to you, and them.." He waved his hand in the direction of the house.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come, you can deliver your message and I'll try to keep them from killing you." The full youkai started to walk towards the house.  
  
"Maybe. I want to. die." Mumbled InuYasha, he and his brother reached the house and knocked on the door frame. The hanyou started backing away but his brother grabbed his arm and kept him still.  
  
When the door opened Sesshomaru bowed. "Good afternoon Higurashi san."  
  
"What's so 'good' about it?" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru admonished, "Even you can be polite."  
  
"Here," InuYasha handed the scroll to his brother, "I'm going to find an nice high building or cliff to jump offa, maybe one with nice sharp jagged rock at the bottom." InuYasha started to walk away, but the older demon grabbed him and dragged him inside.  
  
"Stand there and don't move 'till I say so." Sesshomaru glared at his brother 'till he subsided. "Now, this is for you." He handed the scroll to Kagome's mother, "We will be back in three days. Come." He grabbed his brother by the arm, again, and dragged him out.  
  
Meanwhile Higurashi san was standing there stunned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what? It's not like I trust you." the young hanyou growled.  
  
"I'm not asking you to I'm just asking for three days, after all I could have killed you in the past but instead I helped you. But right now I have something to tell you and I'm NOT repeating my-self, so you will have to wait until I tell her family as well."  
  
"But why are you acting like this you always tried to kill me before?"  
  
"I believe that this time has a saying 'what does not kill you makes you stronger'. However, I sent you here, I have to tell you why and when I'm done it will also explain why I have always attacked you. It won't be an excuse but it will be an explanation. So, be patient just three more days. Now, I have an apartment in Juuban that is my closest residence, we will stay there for now."  
  
They walked to Juuban, when they reached the center of the ward they ran into a girl with long blond hair in a red bow.  
  
"Hiya, sensei, what's up?"  
  
"Hello Mina, I'd like you to meet my younger brother, InuYasha." He indicated the sulky hanyou. "he has been through a lot lately, I'll see you in class tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, you taught me how to fight and you still teach me so much, I wouldn't be alive with out your lessons. I just wish the others would come, but not even Artemis can convince them, they are so secretive that they don't even realize that you already know about them. See ya tomorrow!" she ran off to meet her friends.  
  
When the two youkai reached Sesshomaru's apartment InuYasha had reached a decision. "I'll give you three days, but if you don't explain then I'm leaving." InuYasha preceded his brother inside.  
  
"Fine. You can sleep in the room on the right."  
  
"So, why aren't people reacting to my demon features?" InuYasha looked into the room then started to prowl around the apartment.  
  
"I put a glimorie on you, people will see you as human. Well that is unless you do something impossible for a human, then they will look past it and see the youkai. So, be careful."  
  
"What will happen if I forget?"  
  
"The worst that will happen is that you will meet Mina again. She knows what I am and she knows that my brother is a hanyou."  
  
"She isn't normal either?"  
  
"You will see past her Glimorie."  
  
InuYasha finished exploring the apartment and walked into the living room. "What are you looking at?" he growled when he noticed his brother silently laughing at him.  
  
"You are acting like a cat, exploring every knook and cranny of the apartment."  
  
"Whatever. You try being hunted all your life." He threw him-self down on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Higurashi home, Kagome's mother, Ayame, had read the scroll.  
  
'No wonder he was acting like that. But, how are we going to explain this to the authorities? I need to tell Grandpa and Souta. I also need to deal with everything, I know that it wasn't InuYasha's fault, but I think that he blames himself.' She got up and walked outside.  
  
"Souta, Grandpa, come inside, I have something I need to discuss with you." She came back inside and sat down in the living room, waiting for everyone to sit down as well. When they had gotten comfortable she began the story from the moment she opened the door and saw the two brothers to the moment she finished reading the scroll.  
  
"Kagome's dead?" Souta asked.  
  
"Why didn't that dog demon save her?" Interrupted grandpa.  
  
"Yes, Kagome is dead," She opened her arms and Souta climbed in and started crying. "InuYasha tried to save her but there were to many youkai, the one person who was close enough to even try also died. This scroll," she indicated the parchment, "tells the whole story from the day she first fell down the well until the day she died. I think you should read it. It also has the aftermath, what happened to the jewel and also how InuYasha took her death."  
  
Souta continued crying, grandpa grumbled but picked up the scroll and started reading. He then dropped the scroll and went to get something from the back room.  
  
"Aside," grandpa stated upon returning, "from the fact that THAT scroll has names," he indicated the scroll on the table, "this scroll says nearly the same thing. There is a companion scroll," he pulled out a scroll box, "but no one can open it, the first scroll says that only the two soul bonded royal persons "Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Hime" can open it when their bond is strongest and they work as one."  
  
"How old are those scrolls?" asked Ayame.  
  
"Older than the well house. This one was written by the same hand as the one you got from InuYasha."  
  
"InuYasha and the person he was with said that they would be back in three days. Then the person that our hanyou was with said that he would explain more." Explained Ayame.  
  
"Then we wait for three days. Maybe he will also have a solution to what to do about Kagome and that we have no body to bury, also that no one will believe us about magic wells and demon quests." Stated Grandpa.  
  
"We... we could carbon date the old scroll and then get an expert at hand writing to confirm they are the same handwriting." Souta said lifting his head. "I saw something like that on TV."  
  
"Only as a last resort, Souta, but it is a good idea. Souta, you must not let any one know that something has happened to Kagome."  
  
"I'll... try, but... Well I had good practice when she was going to the past, I think I can do it now too."  
  
"I will make dinner, you go do your homework."  
  
"I'm going to sweep the shrine." Grandpa, Souta and Ayame, went to do what they needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later  
  
Ayame was helping Souta with his homework, when someone knocked on the door. Grandpa opened it and InuYasha and his companion came inside and sat down in the living room. Everyone sat down and looked expectantly at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Let me introduce myself, I am Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother. So now that you know who I am I will tell you of something that may not seem to have any bearing on what is happening now." So saying he related the story of the Silver Millennium. "I was just a pup when all this happened, the youkai prince, InuShiro, was my older brother. Now, why I told you this story... InuYasha is the reincarnation of InuShiro, Kagome is Serenity's reincarnation, but there is a young woman who is the princesses reincarnation and the princess."  
  
InuYasha jumped up "Is that what she meant that she shared a soul with another girl in this time?"  
  
"Yes, and by now the miko part of her has merged completely with the hime part of her. Her name is Tsukino Usagi. She is a friend of Mina's..."  
  
"Hey, that's Shingo' older sister!!!" Souta jumped up. InuYasha sat down.  
  
"She lived in the same city and never met herself?" InuYasha asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome never met Usagi. I only met Shingo when I went into Junior High, and by then Kagome spent most of her time down the well. Come to think of it Usagi does look like how you described the hime."  
  
"Souta, doesn't Shingo live in Juuban?"  
  
"Yeah, and Kagome's school is in the other direction, she would not mingle with the students of Juuban High."  
  
"Fate wouldn't let them meet either. I made sure they never met as well." Sesshomaru stood up.  
  
"So what do we do about Kagome?" Ayame questioned.  
  
Sesshomaru thought for a bit... "I know, She went on a camping trip and got lost in a rockslide. She went alone over the weekend...." he turned around, "You waited for her to come home... there was a rockslide in the mountains last weekend."  
  
"But..." Ayame shook her head, "they will try to dig it up."  
  
"They tried, they tried for the last few days, and you weren't sure where exactly she went but you heard about the rock slide from a friend and fear she was in it...."  
  
"But, they should be...."  
  
"The rockslide is in an reachable area they can't bring in heavy equipment... but someone on foot could easily get there."  
  
"oh, then we will go with that story, also she insisted she go alone and snuck out."  
  
"Otouto, I want you to hang out with Mina she will help you get used to this time."  
  
"If you want to live here..." Ayame started.  
  
"You don't hate me?" he asked.  
  
"No, you did what you could and we were warned about this, we just never made the connection." She handed him the scroll that had been in her family for generations.  
  
InuYasha read the scroll. "Kuso, we could have prevented it if we had known."  
  
"You are always welcome here, but for now I think you should live with your brother." Ayame stood up, sat next to him and gave him a hug. He was startled but let her hug him.  
  
"The Crystal of the Moon is what helped Kagome after Naraku killed her. It also kept her soul alive even though there were two people with the same soul alive." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"I can't stay here right now. I think I will stay in Juuban." InuYasha decided. 


	9. Usagi

Disclaimer is at beginning of Prologue  
  
Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Usagi  
  
(Rabbit- but as you all know Usagi is SailorMoon's name)  
  
Usagi woke up from another one of those weird dreams that she had been having for the last few nights. 'Whoa, and I thought those dreams during the time Chibi Usa was here were weird.' She sat up, "Luna... Luna wake up." She touched her cat advisor gently shaking her, "Luna... come on I need your advice. Luna... " A tick appeared on her forehead when Luna did not wake up then she sweat-dropped "And she says it's hard to wake me? LUNA!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" She exclaimed in a louder more commanding tone of voice.  
  
"Wh... what?" Luna jumped up and fell off the bed. "Usagi it's six o'clock in the morning aren't you usually asleep?"  
  
"I need some advice. I've been having weird dreams. Dreams of the Silver Millennium about Serenity Hime, Endyniom, and some weird guy with dog-ears. But I've also had dreams about the same dog-eared guy with two other girls that look alike but aren't quite the same."  
  
"The only thing that I can tell you is to meditate on the crystal."  
  
"Oh Kay!!" Usagi sat down and pulled out the crystal, she then closed eyes and focused on it, going into a deep trance.  
  
'But why would she be having these dreams now? Unless the bond between her and Mamaru is about to brake and InuShiro is about to come back, I need to contact Artemis and Pluto.'  
  
Luna went to Usagi's communicator and contacted Artemis and Pluto to meet her later that day. About ten minutes later Usagi came back to herself.  
  
"I need to get ready for school." She stood up and went to take a shower and get dressed, all in a daze. She was sitting in the kitchen when her parents come downstairs.  
  
"What are you doing up Usagi?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Ummm, I couldn't sleep, I was having weird dreams."  
  
"That's nice, you should go to school now."  
  
"What about breakfast and lunch?"  
  
"What about it? If you are up early you should have made it yourself. Go to school."  
  
"Right...." Usagi stormed out muttering under her breath. "Ever since I turned Seventeen it's do it your self. But, when I do, I get yelled at for using stuff that I didn't buy for my self. And, then she takes away my allowance and won't let me get a job so I can't BUY anything for my self." She looked around, "good thing no one knows that I work at the arcade on weekend mornings... well, no one except Shingo any way. I do need someone to cover for me." She walked into the arcade.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" Motoki called as she went inside. "What brings you here on a weekday morning?"  
  
"Mom kicked me out without breakfast OR lunch, so I figured I'd get both here since I got up early."  
  
"Tell me again when your mom became such an Ogre? And why?"  
  
"It started a few months ago when I hit seventeen, and I don't know why. I also don't know why dad is going along with it. My brother says they plan on kicking me out when I turn eighteen."  
  
"Man you are soo unlucky."  
  
"Yeah which is why my job here should be kept a secret."  
  
"Right!!"  
  
One of the waitresses put some food in front of her; "Your lunch bento will be ready before you leave." She walked away for the table to complete other tasks.  
  
"Heh, at least I get treated like a person some places." She started to eat with gusto, when she finished she picked up her lunch and ran to school just making it before the bell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school Luna called a meeting, all the senshi and Mamaru were in attendance.  
  
'We all need to talk." Luna jumped up on to the table.  
  
"Good idea Luna, this is something that defiantly needs to be addressed." Usagi was sitting almost quietly at the table not pulling her usual antics.  
  
"And what does the meatball brain want to talk about?" Rei sneered at Usagi.  
  
"This..." Usagi touched Rei's forehead and whispered "Back off." Rei flew into the wall with a resounding smack.  
  
"Well that was defiantly different. Was that part of your dream?" asked a stunned Luna.  
  
"Partly. I modified the spell for Rei." Usagi looked at the groggy Rei. "I think, maybe I over did it...."  
  
"Yeah Odango Atama, you defiantly overdid it, she is completely out of it!! You shouldn't use spells that you can't control." The earth prince glared at the moon princess.  
  
"Why is it that I really don't care what you think anymore?" Usagi asked.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"That is part of what we are going to talk about." explained the lunar cat.  
  
"I know what happened but I don't know if I can explain it." Usagi looked at her companions.  
  
"Well, it all started like this...." Setsuna explained about Serenity, InuShiro, and Endyniom. "So, now we have a problem..." The time senshi sat down. "We can either continue as we are or we can look for InuShiro's reincarnation. Usagi you must decide."  
  
"I will think about it but either way I will not marry Mamaru."  
  
"Bu... but what about destiny?"  
  
"That was changed three days ago. Something happened that brought Usagi's memories back and reasserted her first true bond. There has now been a split in the timeline. But, that does not mean anything to us."  
  
"But what about Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"It will happen but not in the same way... and all that we knew about it will exist on a different timeline so you don't have to worry about any of that." Setsuna stood up. "I will leave you to your thoughts." She vanished.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Usagi stood up and left.  
  
"I think we should all go and think about this development." Minako stood up and also left.  
  
All of the others walked out and went their own ways. Rei, who had recovered, and Mamaru started talking about the new development. 


	10. Kaoawase dano Taiketsu

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 7 Kaoawase dano Taiketsu (Meetings and Confrontations)  
  
Usagi was walking down the street after the meeting when Minako ran to catch up to her.  
  
"Uasgi!! Wait up! I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Really?" Queried the bunny-haired-blond, "who?"  
  
"My sensei and his brother. He is the one who taught me how to fight as SailorV. I think that you will like them."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sensei.."  
  
"I know the others would never let me tell you. They said that him knowing about us all was a liability to us, but he knows anyway."  
  
"Ok, I'm glad you came to me this time. Let's go meet him and his brother."  
  
The two girls ran off towards Sesshomaru's apartment building. Along the way Mina explained to Usagi why she never said anything before.  
  
"Yeah... well... I brought it up to Luna one day, and Rei heard me and then said that it was a bad idea and got the others to agree with her and she told me never to tell you."  
  
"Well I know why Ami and Makoto would agree that it was a bad idea, but Rei should still have let me in on it. It would be nice to actually make some command decisions. I am after all the Princess."  
  
"Here we are, and that is one of the reasons that I told you today."  
  
The two inu youkai were just returning from their talk at the shrine. The girls ran up to them Minako calling out.  
  
"Sensei!" Mina stopped in front of them Usagi right behind. She then bowed to her teacher. "I'd like you to meet my friend Usagi."  
  
The princess stepped forward and bowed to them. "Pleased to meet you." She straightened up and took a closer look at them. "Uhhh. have we met?"  
  
"Well, I have seen you around but my brother just got into town three days ago." Sesshomaru bowed back to her.  
  
InuYasha just watched. 'Usagi. why do I come upon an Usagi now?'  
  
"Usagi!" Someone behind them sharply exclaimed. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
The young woman in question turned towards the voice. "I was meeting Mina's sensei and his brother."  
  
"Well come home, you have chores to do."  
  
"Yes mama." She turned towards her friend, "I'll see you in school tomorrow." She ran off towards her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina watched her friend and her friends mother leave. "Ever since she turned 17 her parents have been treating her like shit. They didn't treat her very acceptably before that but they have gotten much worse."  
  
"Maybe it's time for her to move on?"  
  
"I've been telling her that, so have Makoto and Ami. Rei says it's all in her head, but no one should go through that- I've been watching."  
  
"I'm going to follow her." InuYasha walked off after the Tsuki no Hime.  
  
"Well, he doesn't fool around." Mina put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes.. he doesn't fool around." Sesshomaru turned towards his apartment, "would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, I have to go home, I just felt like Usagi and InuYasha should meet." Mina waved and ran off towards her home, Sesshomaru went inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the inu hanyou reached the place Usagi called "home" he heard raised voices coming from a second floor room. Therefore, he jumped up to the open window. Inside the room two women were arguing; one was the blond Usagi, and the other her blue/black haired mother.  
  
"Why are you treating me so badly?!" cried our heroine. Her profile was facing the window. Both were so focused on the other that they never noticed the young man in odd clothes in the window.  
  
"Do you want to know why? Then I'll tell you- you are just like the slut that bore you! It's amazing that you are still unburdened with a child."  
  
"What?!?!?! What do you mean? You're my mother!"  
  
"I allowed you into this family because Kenji begged me to. Your real mother was his sister- she got pregnant and had the indecency to die in childbirth. I didn't want to take you in, but he begged me, so I did. Now, if you don't want to be out on the street, you will do as I say.. You won't have time to follow in your slut of a mother's footsteps. Of course, you probably already have."  
  
During her "mother's" tirade Usagi's face got redder and redder, her eyes started blazing. "If that is how you feel," she said in a deadly calm, "we will see who proves who wrong. There are plenty of places I can go where they will treat me right." Usagi turned around, grabbed her cat, and walked out.  
  
"You know. she is nothing like you think. And if you were my mother- thankfully you are NOT- I would have gutted you by now." InuYasha jumped from the window and followed Usagi.  
  
When he caught up with her, she was walking and crying. Luna was trying to cheer her up. He came up behind her.  
  
"I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone I trusted."  
  
"Why did you have to be there?"  
  
"When you left with her," InuYasha said, his voice dripping with scorn, "I just felt that I needed to follow you. I don't know why. Sesshomaru might."  
  
"I know why." Both teens looked at the cat. "You are InuShiro."  
  
"My brother says that I was called that in a past life, but I do not remember. Kagome did not remember being Kikyou, so I guess it is normal."  
  
"We should talk to Setsuna- maybe she can tell us." Luna decided.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi too a good look at InuYasha, "You always dress like that?"  
  
He looked at his clothes then looked around. "I have since I was very young, but I also lived in a very back-wards place."  
  
"Well, then you need a new wardrobe, come on." The bunny haired girl grabbed the arm of the, normally, dog eared boy and dragged him to the mall. There he went through the torture of obtaining a closet full of new clothes. HE also helped his new friend get a new wardrobe. Luckily our Bunny was sophisticated enough to have the clothes delivered to Sesshomaru's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now I have to find a place to stay," Usagi stated as she twirled around in her new dress, when she stopped she was facing InuYasha, "You know that suits you."  
  
He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a red long sleeved button down shirt over it. On his feet were a pair of cowboy boots, with multi-colored leather. Usagi's dress was a pink-lilac color it reached her knees and was short sleeved. Her shoes were 1-inch pumps she wore stockings, no socks.  
  
"Normally I would fight this but... I learned recently that the time fighting could be put to better use.... You can stay with us."  
  
"I'd love to but if I do mama will feel justified in treating me the way she did, and I'd feel like I was imposing...." I can stay with Makoto... she has been urging me to move in with her for a while now. I'll just pick up my stuff."  
  
"Why don't we go ask her. Isn't that the polite thing to do?"  
  
"You really don't strike me as the polite type."  
  
"Not usually, but Sesshomaru reminded me that I know how and that here I should use that knowledge." InuYasha walked up to her." You, however, are and easy person to like and talk to."  
  
Usagi smiled, "So I'm told, lets go visit Makoto...." She grabbed his arm and started walking towards her friends house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down the block two sets of dark blue eyes watched, the female then flipped her long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
"So... Usagi has a new boyfriend. I've never seen him before." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"We have to do something she as much as said that the bond is gone for her."  
  
"Yes, we can't control Crystal Tokyo through her if you are not married to her...." She watched them disappear around the corner. "Too bad that that mage is gone...."  
  
"Yes, I remember he died a few weeks after he performed the spell. Too bad I didn't think of killing him." He ran his hand through his Short black hair, then he started walking in the opposite direction from where his ex- girlfriend went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi moved in with Makoto and she and InuYasha became great friends. Neither thought of the other as a love interest, but they became protective of each other. InuYasha know that there was more to Usagi then he had yet seen, but he also did not pry. Usagi knew that InuYasha was the dog-eared boy from her dreams but she did not ask him about it,  
  
InuYasha spent his evenings with Kagome's family; he also Spoke of Usagi to Souta. Shingo heard about what was happening in his sisters life through Souta. Shingo asked the Higurashi's if he could use the shrine to see his sister and they agreed. During these few weeks Sesshomaru taught InuYasha basic spells to hide his appearance.  
  
Usagi found that she like it at the shrine, she was treated very well and they accepted her as a new family member. She found that she was interested in life at the shrine. She helped Grandpa, and listened to his stories. Bouyo and Luna became friends, Artimis came with Minako a few times, he and Bouyo tolerated each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day while Usagi was walking back to Makoto's from the shrine; Mamrou stepped out of an alley in front of her. She stopped and waited for him to make the first move.  
  
"Usako, why have you been ignoring me?" he took a step closer to her.  
  
She shook her head and stood her ground, "You insult me to my face... and behind my back- numerous times. You dump me with out warning, you cheat on me you lie to me... you defend someone else, who insults me, when I stick up for myself against that person.... What kind of boyfriend are you?" He made as if to speak but she made a cutting motion with her hand and continued. "But, then after all that when I decide enough is enough and take back my heart all you can ask is why I ignore YOU? Get a life and a clue Mamaru, once I sat back and thought about it... all I can say is: YOU DISGUST ME, and I want nothing to do with you. I' dumping YOU this time... and believe me it will be permanent- Also one other thing... DON'T CALL ME USAKO!!! If you must address me Tsukino-san is fine. Other then that GO... TO... HELL!!" Usagi started walking past him when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You are mine! I decide what happens to our relationship.  
  
"Mamaru- Look up." She pointed upwards and shook her arm from his grasp. "I have a new protector now... good bye."  
  
She walked away as InuYasha fell towards Mamaru with a strong slash with his claws, a slash which cape boy just barley avoided. The black haired young man then ran for his life from the terrifying white haired dog-eared vision of painful death.  
  
The white haired apparition faded to a human boy with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?" He turned to the golden haired princess.  
  
"Yep, thanks, not that I couldn't have handled it... but it was worth it to see the look on his face." Usagi and InuYasha both started laughing hard as they started on their way back to their respective places of residence. 


	11. Hitotoki

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 8 Hitotoki (Time)  
  
Two weeks after the Mamaru incident Setsuna went to the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"Usagi...." She walked over to the Hime and Hanyou who were both sweeping the shrine.  
  
They looked at her. "Setsuna what's up?" asked the curious Princess.  
  
"I need to talk to you... About InuYasha." Here she looked at the Hanyou.  
  
"What about him?" Usagi looked worriedly at the Time Guardian.  
  
"Well, I believe you both know the story about the Human Prince, Lunarian Princess, and the Youkai Prince?"  
  
"Yeah..." they both said then looked at each other.  
  
"Fine, Usagi you are the reincarnation of the Princess. InuYasha you are the reincarnation of the Youkai Prince. Mamaru is the Human Prince's reincarnation. The Queen used her power to give the magic bond a chance to weaken enough for the Princess to break it. Death broke the spell on the Youkai Prince. The Human Prince still feels the bond but it will easily break with no harm to him. However, no matter what he will still want to posses the Princess."  
  
"So, we can handle it the spell the was used in the first place was lost."  
  
"Usagi, you had three other incarnations...."  
  
"I know about Kikyou and Kagome... who was the third?" InuYasha spoke with curiosity.  
  
"You know about BOTH them?!?!" Usagi shrieked. "I thought you only knew about Kagome."  
  
"Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation... so yes I figured it out." He shrugged sheepishly. "But then if you know about them you also know that I was born over four hundred years ago...."  
  
"You're right I guess I just never thought about it." She grinned.  
  
"Well to answer the question directed towards me... there was a priestess by the name Midoriko, she was also an incarnation of Serenity-hime."  
  
"She created the Shikon no Tama...." the hanyou stated softly.  
  
"Yeah but the Silver Crystal of the Moon made it so she could be reincarnated with part of her soul still fighting inside the jewel as well. That is why only Kikyou and Kagome could purify it." Usagi stated.  
  
"It is also why they were only half as powerful as Midoriko. Once the jewel is purified Usagi will regain all her power and she will have the power of the Miko and the Tsuki no Hime. Right now she only has half her Miko powers and all her Hime powers. Also Midoriko was about Five times more powerful that Rei, which is why she could not stop Usagi a few weeks ago."  
  
"that explains that, so what now?" InuYasha sat down under the God Tree, Usagi took a seat next to him.  
  
"Well it is obvious you care for each other and I know you both are being careful not to treat each other like the person or people they once were. You should continue in that vein. And, I will unseal the well...." She trailed off as a voice came from nowhere.  
  
"So, you sealed the well." A figure materialized from behind the Time Guardian.  
  
"Yes, you would not have let me do it as the Guardian of time so I borrowed Kaede's form... she could not have done it."  
  
"And you are unsealing because...?" Sesshomaru stood beside her looking very quizzical.  
  
"The Shikon Quest is not over. It must not stay in Naraku's hands."  
  
"Then I'll go alone."  
  
"With out the Tsuki no Hime you stand no chance. Usagi can protect herself better then Kagome, Kikyou, and Midoriko combined. She will be apart of your fighting force not someone who's only protection it an enchanted bow and arrow."  
  
"Setsuna has a point Little brother, Usagi has been fighting evil youma since she was fourteen."  
  
"Yeah and I've been learning Martial Arts since then too." She jumped up and threw a punch which InuYasha blocked then she shrew him over her shoulder. "See even with out my Hime abilities I can fight."  
  
"Fine, but you will stick close to me Sango or Miroku. Preferably Me or Sango...."  
  
"No arguments here... I'd rather have someone to watch my back."  
  
"Fine." Setsuna lifted her staff and the garnet glowed, "The seal is gone. You are free to go back."  
  
"Thanks Setsuna, We'll get ready and leave real soon." Usagi sat down next to InuYasha who had returned to his spot under the God Tree.  
  
"When you go I will cover for you here." Setsuna turned around and walked out of the shrine, Sesshomaru looked at his brother and the Tsuki no Hime, then turned around and followed Setsuna.  
  
"You know, It's odd the Setsuna just walked away. She usually just disappears."  
  
"It's even odder that Sesshomaru followed her... unless she wanted him to. Do you think?"  
  
"Well... She once told me that the is tired of being alone, but she has never found someone who won't die on her."  
  
"Sesshomaru is practically immortal... so he won't die anytime soon."  
  
"So, maybe they are attracted to each other?"  
  
"That's what I thought. It doesn't matter and is not our business anyway."  
  
"Yeah let's get ready to leave." They stood up and went to their respective homes in Juuban. 


	12. Tendou

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 9 Tendou (Heaven, Paradise)  
  
The next day InuYasha and Usagi Met at the shrine, He told the Higurashis that they were going to get revenge for Kagome. They were wished luck and then they went down the well. When the came out of the well they looked around.  
  
"Ooohhh it's so beautiful here...." Usagi squealed looking around. "I wish all of Japan could look like this."  
  
"But then there wouldn't be cities." InuYasha pointed out.  
  
"I wish that we could make cities look like nature or integrated with nature. Crystal Tokyo is supposed to reflect its name... like crystal."  
  
"But you don't want that?"  
  
"Not anymore. I like this place so much more. What is this forest called?" she asked looking expectantly at her hanyou companion.  
  
"InuYasha's Forest."  
  
"It's named after you?" she asked startled.  
  
"When I first came here It wasn't, but when I was sealed to the tree they changed the name."  
  
"Oh...." Usagi looked around feeling a little depressed.  
  
"I always liked this forest if I had to be sealed... I'm glad that it was here."  
  
"Ok." She brightened up. "Let's go meet your friends."  
  
"Yeah. Let's."  
  
They started to head towards the village, when they got close they heard yells of anger and cries of pain, also the sounds of battle. The two ran towards the noise.  
  
When they got to the village they saw Naraku's Poison Wasps attacking.  
  
"I don't remember them being that big..." InuYasha stared at the wasps.  
  
"My dreams tell me you are right."  
  
They both ran towards the fight, Usagi picked up a strong branch and attacked the wasps. InuYasha used his sword on them. Together they drove the wasps out of town and back to wherever they came from.  
  
InuYasha turned toward one of the townsmen. "Where is Kaedebaba?"  
  
"In her home tending the monk. The fox and Taijya went to get an antidote to the poison."  
  
"Thanks." InuYasha and Usagi ran to Keade's hut. When they got there InuYasha nearly ripped the door hanging off the frame. Kaede... Miroku...."  
  
"InuYasha, Ye have returned, did you finish the quests that you were given?"  
  
"Hai, I would like you to meet Usagi."  
  
"Ohayou Gosaimasu watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." She bowed to the two in the hut then they both entered and sat down.  
  
"Ahh, I see that you have definitely completed Kagome's quest."  
  
"Yes, I also gave the scroll to Kagome's family."  
  
"What... did they.. say...?" Miroku opened his eyes and looked at both of them, he then closed them again.  
  
"They... don't hat me."  
  
"Or me!" Chirped Usagi with a smile.  
  
"So they accepted you?" Asked Kaede.  
  
"Yeah better'n the people who raised me."  
  
"How long and Shippou and Sango been gone?" Interjected InuYasha.  
  
"Three days. I have done all I can...."  
  
"I don't know if I can heal him but I think I can help." Usagi took out the Silver Crystal and concentrated her power on Miroku. A few moments later she stopped. "That's the best I can do."  
  
Miroku again opened his eyes. "I feel better but for how long?"  
  
"The poison is still in your system, it hasn't been neutralized just filtered, It should be milder for now, but it won't last. We still need an antidote."  
  
"then we should go find Sango and Shippou." InuYasha turned around and left the hut, Usagi followed.  
  
"Be careful, and hurry back." Kaede called after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Shippou were fighting the Poison Wasps. After they got the antidote form Jinenji the wasps attacked them at the field.  
  
"This is taking too long we should have gotten back yesterday." Sango shredded some wasps with her boomerang.  
  
"Yeah but they cornered us the day before." Shippou sent some fox fire. "Sango I'm getting tired, I won't be able to keep this up much longer."  
  
"I think that there are too many of them." Sango caught the boomerang bone. "They just keep coming, Save your strength if I need you I'll call you."  
  
"Sango!! A bunch are headed this way!" Shippou pointed towards the Horizon.  
  
On the horizon hundreds of Poison Wasps were headed their way.  
  
"We can't give up!!" Just as Sango yelled a good half of the wasps were shredded. Then the rest got shredded. The ones that were still at the field fled. A few moments later InuYasha and a blond girl with crystal blue eyes landed in the field.  
  
"Ummm did my flushing of the Poison Wasps worry you?" He put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Sorry, I just wanted to get them all in as few shots as possible."  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Both Sango and Shippou cried, Kirara jumped to his shoulder and purred. Shippou jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"we were worried that you wouldn't make it back." Sango had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I made it back."  
  
"But Kaede didn't seal the well someone else did."  
  
"Yeah, her name is Setsuna and she is the guardian of time, she would be the best candidate for sealing the well. She unsealed it yesterday... we came this morning.... Oh I want to introduce you to Tsukino Usagi, she is the one Kagome sent me to find." The hanyou pulled Usagi towards his friends.  
  
"Hi." Usagi waved to the taijya and kitsune.  
  
"I've never seen hair your color before. Are you youkai as well?" Sango reached out and almost touched Usagi's hair but stopped herself.  
  
"No.... I'm human... sorta... I'll explain that part later but to the best of my knowledge both my parents were human. However, there are lots of people in Europe and America with lots of different hair colors... Not all of them natural, but then again anyone can die their hair."  
  
"Really? I want to see new people and places..." Sango trailed off.  
  
"If we get out of this alive you will. I'll help." InuYasha turned toward the Earthboy's hut. "What about them?"  
  
The door to the hut opened and the Hag and Hanyou stuck out their heads.  
  
"Don't worry about us the towns folk will help fix the field.' The Hag yelled waiving them off.  
  
"Really...? Huh I guess you CAN get help from humans in this time..." InuYasha waved back to her and they all started back towards the village.  
  
"InuYasha...." Sango looked at him, when he nodded she continued, "Why do you look human? I almost didn't recognize you."  
  
"Huh...?" He pulled some of his hair in front of his face. "Uh I forgot to banish the spell..." He flipped his hair back over his shoulder, then shrugged and continued on his way.  
  
"Right." Sango followed while Usagi and Shippou giggled in the rear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got back to the village Sango gave the antidote to Miroku and he rapidly got better. They started to plan how to defeat Naraku. About two days after InuYasha and Usagi came back from the future Sesshomaru and Kouga came to the village.  
  
"We've been trying to slow Naraku down..." Kouga began as he entered the jut, "InuYasha!! When did you get back."  
  
"Two days ago." He replied while fiddling with some arrows.  
  
"Yeah he and Usagi-chan here helped Shippou and I get back with the antidote." Sango looked up from where Usagi and she were trying out new hairstyles. "You know this is great, we can listen to the plans and have fun at the same time."  
  
The two adult youkai watched the two young women then turned back to InuYasha and noticed that his hair was braided back in a loose braid, first they stared then they laughed.  
  
"You try dissuading two determined young women and see how far you get." He growled at his brother and the okami youkai. "They are going to descend on you next."  
  
"Maybe we should leave...."  
  
"Don't, we need your power and you might find that getting you hair...." He looked at his brother, "And tail played with pleasant."  
  
"NO ONE touches my TAIL!!!" Sesshomaru yelled glaring at the girls.  
  
"Fine but at least let us make sure you hair stays out of the way. Kouga already has that but your hair is loose. Sango stood up and started walking towards the inu youkai lord.  
  
"Actually long hair never got in Minako, or Setsuna, or Rei's way before and Setsuna's hair is longer than his...." Usagi stated.  
  
"Let's get back on topic." Kaede interrupted the two women.  
  
InuYasha however was still stunned at his always in control and emotionless brothers outburst. "Who'd of thought that he was that protective of his tail. Wait a minute where're Rin and Jaken?!?!"  
  
"They are trying to stay away from Naraku's forces. He has tried to kill Rin more than once."  
  
"Well if she is anything like Chibi Usa she should be fine." Usagi was sitting at the fire putting the finishing touches on her buns. 


	13. Omoide

Chapter 9b  
Omoide  
(Memories)

* * *

"Oh InuYasha, I think you need your memories of the Silver Millennium back. I got mine back the day I met you."  
  
"But...." InuYasha stopped and thought about it. "Maybe you're right. Do it."  
  
"Ok here goes...." She pulled out the Crystal and it flared brightly. "What the...?"  
  
The light filled the room and encompassed everyone. As the light flared a young girl of about ten years old and an ugly youkai ran inside getting caught in the spell as well. When the light faded Sesshomaru was the first to recover. He looked around and noticed that most of the people in the room were still caught in the spell, but Usagi was in shock and Jaken was unconscious. He walked over to Usagi and shook her shoulder.  
  
"Th... that wasn't supposed to happen... it should only have affected people from the Silver Millennium...."  
  
"I was very young then, I had forgotten much. It brought back those memories. Jaken was also alive but something happened then to make him forget. I don't think the he wants to remember. As for the others maybe they are reincarnations of people from then?"  
  
"Ok that's a logical explanation."  
  
"What's five hundred years for a youkai?" Asked Kouga, Myoga nodded. "We were both alive then too. I am just a little younger then Sesshomaru but I was training to be an elite guard for the prince, InuShiro. InuYasha is his reincarnation."  
  
"I, Sesshomaru, was you lord fathers advisor, but I knew I would advise InuShiro when the time came. Now I know why I'm InuYasha's advisor, your father must have known."  
  
"Knowing him he probably did."  
  
"So, what about them." Usagi pointed to the ones two young to have been alive then.  
  
"They will come around when they have reconciled their past with their present."  
  
Sango jerked out of her trance. "Damn, I had no idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hime, my sister Sailor Mars was going to betray you once you took the throne."  
  
"You're a princess of Mars?"  
  
"Apparently. I was also being trained to replace her because our parents found out about her plans."  
  
"Well, now that I know of her past treachery, I wonder if she has future treachery."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have seen her and Mamaru together but they change the subject and look guilty and smug, at the same time, when I enter hearing range. I believe they think that I'm as stupid as I pretend to be."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
Miroku was the next to awaken from the trance. He turned towards Usagi, "Hime, you will be wondering who I was in the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Yes, I never met anyone except InuYasha's past incarnation."  
  
"I was your mothers youngest and newest Mage I had been appointed about three days before the fall. I was to be announced that night."  
  
"Ok... that'll help I could always a non senshi mage."  
  
Rin groaned and sat up. "Uhhh I was Miroku's assistant... I guess we both should get up to speed on magic again. Ses-sama do you know how we could?" she turned imploring eyes to her protector.  
  
"Otousan had lots of book on magic from the Silver Millennium. They are in the Palace in a secret room... he must have been anticipating something like this. I'll open the room for you."  
  
Shippou sat up and looked around. "Heh I was the child of a diplomat who was invited to your birthday. I wasn't really important except that you and I and met a few weeks before and become friends."  
  
"Friends are important...." She closed her eyes for a few seconds  
  
"My bones are to old for this. I was Venus-hime's governess."  
  
"Well, I never did meet Venus's Governess even though I knew she was there." Usagi commented. "I think the reason I did not recognize Shippou is because you were older at the time?"  
  
"Yeah, I looked your age but I think I was older."  
  
Everyone looked towards InuYasha but it was Jaken who came out of it next. "I didn't want to remember...."  
  
"Why?" Usagi turned towards Jaken  
  
"You'll kill me if you knew."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"O.. Ok... Somehow Beryl got control of my mind and forced me to help her get into the Moon Palace. If she does it again...."  
  
"Oh is that all? Don't worry Beryl is dead. I killed her myself."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Sesshomaru turned towards Usagi in surprise. "How could you, a slip of a girl, kill someone who all the armies of Earth and the planets could not?!?!?"  
  
"Well mother weakened her a LOT and then she was imprisoned. We also did not let her gather the energy she needed to regain full strength. Then we took the battle to her when she was desperate. So with the combined power of all the senshi I was able to kill her."  
  
"Huh... and to think we all thought she was unbeatable. We knew she was only imprisoned but we also knew that she would break her bounds sooner or later." He turned toward his brother, "I guess he has a lot to come to terms with."  
  
"What do you mean?" The hime asked curiously.  
  
"InuShiro was my older brother, InuYasha is my younger brother. Some of my reasons for treating InuYasha the way I treated him were because he reminded me of my older brother and I unconsciously resented that. But I barely remembered InuShiro, so, I did not realize what I was doing until just now."  
  
"You always had some strange hang ups." Growled the hanyou. "I heard the whole conversation but I had too much on my mind to respond until now."  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Usagi jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss full on the lips.  
  
"Hey I just realized... InuYasha why are you looking HUMAN?!?! And what is with the weird clothes?" Kouga stepped over to his sometimes rival.  
  
"I look human because I want to and Usagi thinks I look good in these."  
  
"So, you are looking weird because of a girl?"  
  
"Look whose talking... At least I'm fully clothed." InuYasha smirked and Kouga who started to growl.  
  
"Hey!! Are we gonna find an way to beat Naraku?" Interjected Usagi.  
  
"Yes." Stated Sesshomaru. "Now let's get back to business...."  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga and Myoga all told what they had learned since they sent InuYasha through the well.  
  
They discussed how to defeat Naraku well into the night. They agreed upon a plan and then went to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

I don't know how but this chapter got cut off when I uploaded it the first time so.... here it is again.


	14. Ikusa dano Kyoujaku

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 11 Ikusa dano Kyoujaku (Fight and Power)  
  
Usagi was sitting in Kaede's home helping make breakfast. InuYasha was outside sparring with his brother and Kouga. Sango was playing with Shippou and Kirara, and Miroku was meditating.  
  
Meanwhile Naraku's poison wasps were sneaking up on the village, Naraku was watching from the tree line.  
  
"So, InuYasha is really back, but who is that strange girl with him?" The evil youkai sat in a tree musing to himself. "I must know and I must kill InuYasha, he should have died when the Miko died."  
  
Naraku raised his arm and then lowered it indicating that the poison wasps should attack. As they did the whole village went from relaxing and working, to alert and ready for battle, farmers readied their tools for battle and warriors and youkai readied their weapons for battle. Naraku was expecting them to be caught by surprise.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't attack so often." He sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi ran out of the hut with a bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back, Kaede followed her similarly equipped. InuYasha and his sparing partners readied themselves for battle, Miroku, Sango and Kirara readied themselves to protect the children, and Usagi ran over to them.  
  
"Naraku has decided to attack again. So now we will prove to him is wasting his time."  
  
"Ku, Ku, Ku.... You dress similar to the strange miko that looked like Kikyou. Are you from the same country?"  
  
"EEK!!" Usagi yelled, turning around and slapping Naraku... HARD. He had snuck up behind her but ended up on his behind. "Don't DO that."  
  
Naraku stood up and touched his cheek then he turned back to the golden haired Hime, "I will find out about you."  
  
"Fine, I am Tsukino Usagi, the Tsuki no Hime. I am the champion of love and justice. And I won't let you harm these people."  
  
"You really think you will succeed where two others have failed?"  
  
"Heh... I succeeded where whole armies have failed." Usagi pointed her bow at him arrow knocked and ready to fly.  
  
"I don't believe you... but I will now kill you!!" Naraku called up the power of the Shikon no Tama. "Now I will take you out with a blast of power."  
  
"Yeah right!" Usagi started glowing silver her hair turned to moonlight her eyes turned to sapphires- her clothes changed to a beautiful white dress.  
  
Naraku did not notice her transformation because of his joy in the Tama's power so he sent a wave of power her way. However, the power did not reach it's destination for the Hime called her Silver Crystal the power of the Crystal absorbed and redirected the power of the Tama... right back towards the evil youkai. When he realized that his power did not have the desired effect... in fact it was being used against him, Naraku teleported out of the way, but not before the backlash injured him.  
  
"see said the beautiful Hime. "You have no way of defeating me. You may hold the Shikon no Tama, but I created it! I can control it better then you. Its power will not harm me."  
  
She then sent a wave of her own power at the poison wasps destroying them. Everyone turned towards the Hime in their midst. InuYasha ran over and stopped next to her.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing?"  
  
"Keeping that bastard from killing any one else. I will destroy him." She looked sadly at InuYasha, "I always held that all people are redeemable... and most of the time I have been proven correct... but this- monster, is just so...."  
  
"I understand we kill him together. Then we go back...."  
  
"I will not die." Naraku vanished into the forest leaving the village alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Naraku fled form Usagi the village quieted down. During breakfast Usagi explained about her different forms. She told all the fighters about SailorMoon and the Tsuki no Hime. InuYasha explained about his going to the future and meeting Usagi.  
  
While they walked Usagi decided to be prepared for her battle with Naraku, she transformed into SailorMoon and started to keep up with the Youkai easily.  
  
"So, as SailorMoon you are given a skimpy outfit and strength and speed?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Kagome's school uniform wasn't much more...." InuYasha commented.  
  
"Yeah but no matter how skimpy this uniform is it is still stronger than armor, I think that there is also a force field to protect the areas not covered by cloth."  
  
"Speaking of armor... I'll catch up with you guys." InuYasha veered off from the group... a few minutes later he was back in his hanyou form and clothes.  
  
"I sense the Tama is the north we should go that way." Usagi spoke up after concentrating on the Tama.  
  
When they reached the place where the Tama was they realized that it was the castle that Naraku took over. They watched as he entered the castle yelling orders.  
  
"So, the final battle begins." InuYasha commented... "Do you think that he knows we followed him?"  
  
"NO, he thinks that he got away clear, like he always does. He has no extra guards like he would if her thought we had followed." Sesshomaru replied watching Naraku's men mill about, "He thinks he is safe."  
  
"Then, should we wait till nightfall or attack now?"  
  
"Attack now." Sesshomaru stated. "He is still injured from your blow. He is licking his wounds... now is the time to strike." Everyone nodded in agreement. 


	15. Goumokutekisei dano Gense

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 11 Goumokutekisei dano Gense (Finality and Life)  
  
Sango, Kirara, and Miroku went around the back of the castle, While Sesshomaru and Kouga went over the west wall while InuYasha and Usagi went over the east wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In back of the castle, Sango threw a grappling hook and scaled the wall, she had Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku was holding the rope until she got up then he scaled the wall behind her. When they reached the top they pulled the rope up and wound it up. They then jumped into the courtyard. As they walked towards the castle something caught the taijya's eye.  
  
"Miroku, that is where we were buried." She whispered franticly.  
  
"Someone has been keeping it." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, but who?"  
  
Sango turned around and started towards the castle when she heard a noise. She turned around at a voice accompanying that noise.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
She took a step forward. "Ko... Kohaku?!?!?!" she gasped out.  
  
:Huh... How do you know my name? Come in to the light where I can see you."  
  
Sango and Miroku stepped into the light. The boy also stepped into the light. He was mostly transparent, he also was in his regular clothes.  
  
"You're a ghost...."  
  
"Sango? You're alive...." he ran into Sango's arms. "I guess I'm a ghost, I know that Naraku was controlling me through the Shikon no Kakara. But, when he took the piece that was keeping me alive, I woke up here. I think that I still have some of the power of the jewel in me but I can't leave this place."  
  
"Maybe Usagi can do something?" Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, Kohaku can you go anywhere in this castle?"  
  
"Yeah but that is it."  
  
"Where is Naraku?"  
  
"I'll take you... and we won't run into any human guards, they won't stay in a room if I am entering."  
  
"Great," Miroku turned back towards the castle, "Let's go."  
  
The 2 humans, 1 ghost, and 1 fire cat went to find the one they hated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru and Kouga had jumped the wall and silently entered the castle, as they explored, they took out guards and Poison Wasps. The wasps and demon guards they Killed and the Human guards they knocked out.  
  
When they finally came to a heavily guarded area they started looking for an unguarded entrance, however the only way in or out were the heavily guarded doors.  
  
They were discussing what to do when Sango and co joined them.  
  
"So how do we get in?" Sango looked at the room down the hall. "Hmmmm, Maybe Kohaku can scare them away?"  
  
"No, they are all demons, they are not as easily scared as human ones. Naraku keeps they demons as his own personal guards only sometimes are they around the castle."  
  
"We did run into a few... but for the most part we only found humans." Sesshomaru looked towards the room, "well it seems we have a commotion over there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha and Usagi had entered the castle, while InuYasha took out whatever demon guards they found they both knocked out the human ones.  
  
They also both killed the Poison Wasps. Eventually they found a corridor with many guards.  
  
"This must be Naraku's sanctuary."  
  
"I think so... this is where the Kakara are anyway. We should go inside. But we will probably have to fight our way in." Usagi looked down the corridor.  
  
"So, if I use the Tetsaiga we will have a clear path."  
  
"Look, the others are down the hall. Maybe if we make a commotion we can let them get in or they can take out the guards from behind?"  
  
"Good idea, and if I use the Cutting Wind now I'd hurt then as well."  
  
InuYasha and Usagi ran into the hall, the hanyou using his fathers sword and the Hime using her tiara and bashing guards on the head with her scepter.  
  
The other stared for a few moments then attacked as well, they all made short work of the guards. Then they entered the room the had previously been guarded.  
  
"Well look what we have here...." InuYasha glared at Naraku, who was standing behind about five golems.  
  
"You won't get past these guards...." Naraku glared right back and sent three golems at them. Naraku did not expect the Hime to start laughing at him, nor did he expect the others to get ready for a fight, but least of all did he expect them to be obliterated by a six foot pink heart.  
  
"Well," the young princess put her scepter over her shoulder, "That takes care of three of them.... Hey! I think I can get the others in one shot too!!!" She then raised her scepter high into the air.  
  
"Uhhh, that was unexpected...." InuYasha sweatdropped. "Is this what Sailor Pluto meant when she said the you were more powerful that Midoriko, Kikyou, and Kagome combined?"  
  
"Yup, I am SailorMoon! Well, I'm Eternal SailorMoon." She giggled. "Now," she turned back towards Naraku. "What to do with you?"  
  
"I know," Sesshomaru stated. "Send him to the same place you sent Beryl!"  
  
"You mean to the greatest judgement? Gladly!"  
  
"You won't!!" Naraku sent a very large swarm of poison wasps at them.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang bone, Miroku sent some newly remembered magic spells, Kouga and Sesshomaru used their Youki to a wave of power, InuYasha used the cutting wind and Usagi used her giant pink heart. Needless to say, it was a serious overkill, there wasn't anything left of that part of the castle or much of the countryside for about a mile.  
  
A few moments after the attack ended a pink glowing jewel landed in Usagi's hand. She pulled out the Silver Crystal and used her power on the Shikon no Tama, purifying it and making it vanish forever. 


	16. Kaeru

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi  
  
The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kaeru  
  
(Return, go back)  
Usagi turned towards her friends, "Now what?"  
  
"I was hoping you could do something for my brother?" queried Sango.  
  
"I can't bring him back to life, but I can send him to his nest life. I think I know who he will become."  
  
She walked over to the young ghost and held out her hand; the Silver Crystal was still glowing softly. Kohaku reached out and touched the Crystal he then slowly faded out of existence. "Goodbye and thank you." His voice faded away.  
  
"So he is finally at peace...." Sango started to cry and Miroku put his arm around her shoulders. "Miroku... is the air rip gone?"  
  
"Uhhh..." He lifted his hand then pointed it at a wall and took off the seal... nothing happened. "I guess so...."  
  
"That's good cause now I want to go 'back to the future'" InuYasha turned toward a madly giggling Usagi. "What's so funny."  
  
"I'll show you when we get home.... So who is coming with us?" Usagi walked over to InuYasha and snuggled in to his arms.  
  
"I think the Youkai should stay and the humans should come... after all Sesshomaru is still alive, and he told me that both Kouga and Shippou are still alive so...." InuYasha shrugged then held Usagi tighter.  
  
"Kirara should come with me.... She is all I have left...." Sango picked up the fire-cat and hugged her, but she also did not mind when Miroku put his arms around her again.  
  
"So it is settled... I'll take care of Shippou just like I did Rin and all the humans so to the future. We, who stay behind will work towards coexistence." Sesshomaru stated turning towards Kaede's village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached the village they spoke to Kaede, she told them the she wanted to go to the future as well. In the weeks following Kagome's death another Priestess had come to the village and wanted to live there, she had been working with Kaede --- getting to know the villagers, they liked her and she liked working with them. Therefore, the village still had a priestess.  
  
They all said their good byes and left through the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they came up on the other side, Setsuna was waiting for them... so were the ones that were left behind. Shippou looked like a teenager, the others all looked the same.  
  
"Wow, everyone came!!!" Usagi cried and rushed to hug everyone... there was a lot of talking until Ayame called everyone inside. When they entered the whole house was decorated for a party, and the Senshi, inners and outers, minus Rei and Mamaru, were inside. Shingo was also making an appearance.  
  
"Setsuna told us when you would be coming, so we were ready for a party." Ayame explained.  
  
"Thanks Ayame-san."  
  
"Yeah." InuYasha came up behind Usagi and put his arms around her.  
  
Inside everyone was getting to know everyone else, the was all kinds of food and sweets, and Sesshomaru had a surprise for the time travelers, he had gotten ID and everything they would need to live in this future world.  
  
"Setsuna and I worked very hard on getting this stuff for you." He handed each one and envelope.  
  
"Thank you." Sango accepted her envelope with the others.  
  
Ayame had meanwhile approached Usagi.  
  
"I know that you and the people who raised you no longer wish to live together, I also know that you have been living with Makoto. The past few days I have been getting to know all you friends better and Makoto says that you and she like living together but her apartment is a bit cramped. Therefore, I was wondering if you wanted to live here.... You come here almost every day you have become family to us."  
  
"Ayame-san what about...."  
  
"I think the we can agree the you have her memories and she wouldn't hate us for this."  
  
"You're right, actually she was hoping something like this would happen, not this exactly but, well you know...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'd love to live here...." Usagi smiled and hugged Ayame.  
  
"Then it's settled you can move in tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Ayame-san." Usagi left her to find InuYasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she was walking she saw Sesshomaru walk up to Setsuna, She stopped and watched them. He put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest. They looked very happy together. Usagi then continued on her quest to find InuYasha. She found him talking to Makoto, she walked up behind him and caught him around the waist.  
  
"Now that we no longer have to worry about Naraku, we can relax, let's all go to the arcade tomorrow." Usagi spoke happily, InuYasha turned around in her arms.  
  
"Well, I have to admit some of those games are fun. Let's introduce Sango and Miroku to them as well."  
  
"Yes let's. By the way Sesshomaru and Setsuna really are getting together."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Usagi leaned against her hanyou's chest. As the night wore on everyone got along great and got to know each other. 


	17. Kyuukatsu

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
  
Chapter 13 Kyuukatsu- My so called friends (Neglect of friends)  
  
"There- all done." Usagi stretched as she, InuYasha, and Makoto finished moving her stuff in to her other half's old room. "Now I can remember being Kagome better."  
  
"So, are we going to go to the arcade?" InuYasha was looking out the window at Sango and Miroku who were talking to Shippou. Rin was reading a book from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yeah." Usagi grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled him towards the door, Makoto followed silently laughing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they all got to the arcade Usagi introduced her new friends to Motoki and started showing them around she and Makoto instructed them how to play the games as well. As the day wore on the rest of the senshi joined them.  
  
During lunch Rei and Mamaru entered the Crown Arcade and saw Usagi. They walked over to her group and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Usako we need to talk." Mamaru started to drag her away from the table.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you? I thought I made that abundantly clear. And don't call me Usako!!" She then slapped Mamaru, but he just dragged her more forcefully.  
  
"That guy that protected you last time isn't here. I will have you back." Mamaru continued dragging Usagi out of the arcade. Usagi had had enough and kicked him where in hurts. Then she kicked him in the ribs for good measure.  
  
"Didn't you hear me MamoBaka? I want nothing to do with you."  
  
InuYasha and the others had stood up and started advancing on Rei and Mamaru.  
  
"Rei, are you going to betray your princess?" Sango cornered Rei.  
  
"Who are you to ask me suck a question?"  
  
"I am also reborn from the Silver Millennium. I was also a Princess of Mars. I was trained to take your place if you ever betrayed Serenity-Hime." Sango advanced on Rei. "Lets see who the gods choose to be SailorMars."  
  
"Fine." Rei and Sango circle in preparation for a fight then they attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha meanwhile was advancing on Mamaru.  
  
"Oh MamoBaka... I never said that my new protector wasn't here you should open your eyes."  
  
InuYasha snarled at Mamaru and then dropped the spells concealing his Hanyou form. "Usagi, prepare your spell for Rei. I will take care of this... Filth."  
  
InuYasha and Mamaru also circle each other.  
  
"Right! Koibito." Usagi took out her Silver Crystal and started to concentrate on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the senshi watch the two battles waiting for a chance to help. Rei and Sango continue to battle, as Rei tried to trip Sango, the Taijiya jumped over her adversaries foot and grabbed her arms holding them behind her back.  
  
InuYasha and Mamaru fought fiercely but the Hanyou came out on top with a punch to Mamaru's stomach, the former future king fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Usagi looked up from her Crystal and turned towards her former Senshi, "You have tried to betray me, you plotted against me. In two different lives this has happened. For that I strip you of your powers as SailorMars. I give that power to you past lives sister, she who is now Sango."  
  
A bright light engulfed the two girls when it cleared Rei was on the floor gasping for breath. Sango held the transformation stick for Mars.  
  
Usagi then looked around the room, the she waved her hand, all the damage cleaned up and the people in the room stopped staring and went about their business.  
  
"Rei take Mamaru and leave, I have no desire to kill anyone." Usagi turned around dismissing the fallen Senshi. Rei scampered over to Mamaru and dragged his unconscious form out of the arcade.  
  
"Now let's have some fun." Usagi sat down to finish her meal, the others joined her. They played long into the night. They all had fun and got to know each other better. 


	18. Shuuketsu dano hoyahoya tachiagari

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi  
  
The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Shuuketsu dano hoyahoya tachiagari  
  
(Endings and new beginnings)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up bright and early the next morning. She remembered back to the night before, Sesshomaru had another surprise for Sango, Miroku and Rin. He had a house for the, he also offered Sango and Miroku jobs in his company. Tin would be off to school the next week.  
  
Her friends from the past were to move in a few hours. Granted they didn't have many possessions but they still hat to get to the house and then get modern clothes. Miroku had borrowed some of InuYasha's clothes the day before and Sango had borrowed Usagi's.  
  
Usagi got dressed and ran downstairs, as early as she had gotten up InuYasha was still waiting for her in the kitchen. He had even started breakfast. Usagi started helping him thankful that Kagome's memories helped her to cook.  
  
Ayame came into the kitchen with and envelope addressed to Usagi. "Usagi, Sesshomaru brought this over for you just after you and InuYasha went to the past." She handed the envelope over to Usagi.  
  
The girl sat at the kitchen table and opened the envelope. As she read the contents a look of understanding came into her eyes. She then got a hard look in her eyes.  
  
"Ikokou only kept me around because, as the first born child I'm head of the clan. My mother, contrary to what Ikokou said, was quite happily married. However, her husband died in a boating accident, she died giving birth to me. Grandmother made me her heir, because mother was three years older then Kenji. They will want to keep me under their thumbs because I can make Shingo my heir, then they could get rid of me and control Shingo.  
  
"They can do that?" asked an incredulous inu hanyou.  
  
"All they'd have to do is force me to sign the papers when I turned eighteen. Shingo says that they were planning to kick me out on my eighteenth birthday... or something like that."  
  
"So they were trying to cheat you out of your inheritance?"  
  
"Yes. I will have to do something about this. But not now. I want to see what they do. I will, however, get my inheritance finalized. I'll talk to my grandmother's lawyer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days after Usagi talked to her grandmother's Lawyer, she and InuYasha were walking in Juuban Park, the hanyou had his arm over his princess's shoulder, she had her arm around his waist. As they were walking next to the lake a woman came up to them and grabbed Uasgi's arm. The princess turned around and sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" Usagi removed her arm from the woman's grasp.  
  
"You will come home and take you r punishment. You should never have run from home."  
  
"You think that after what you said to me last time I saw you... you think I will listen to YOU?!?!"  
  
"I raised you, you owe me." Ikokou countered. "For all intents and purposes I am your mother."  
  
"If you were you would act it."  
  
"I am... I'm grounding you." She reached for Usagi's arm again.  
  
"No.... You will not. You lost that right three days ago when I made you and your husband ronin. I will not be controlled and you will not cheat me out of my inheritance. You can keep the house. However, I believe you will have to move. Shingo has a nice trust fund but you can't touch it. He will get a MAC card and only he will be able to touch it."  
  
"I raised you.... You ungrateful...."  
  
"Ungrateful? Yes I suppose that if we were having this talk a year ago you would be able to call me that. But since you cut me off on my seventeenth birthday...."  
  
"But... that was for you own good."  
  
"What? You think that forcing me to starve was for my good?"  
  
"You didn't starve, you still had food from us."  
  
"Ahhh and being yelled at for eating that food and thrown out in the morning with out breakfast and lunch was the food you are talking about?"  
  
"We fed you dinner... you could have bought food for lunch and breakfast."  
  
"You did not give me money... but that doesn't matter I got a job even what you forbade me to. I also got food from my friends when I couldn't get it from my job. Anyway I'm sure that some of the money you used for the house and food came from my inheritance... Kenji's job doesn't pay enough for anything else."  
  
"That money would have been Shingo's...."  
  
"If you had succeeded in getting me to sign certain papers on my 18th birthday. I realized you plan after I found out about my being head of the clan. I also found out that my mother was married. Don't try to lie. I have grandmothers letter.  
  
Ikokou stepped back- Usagi followed her. "I won't come back- I won't sign the papers. Shingo is not ronin. However, you are cut off, as per grandmothers last wish I might add. Good bye." With that Usagi turned around and walked back to InuYasha. They left Ikokou standing in the park stating off into space. 


	19. Yorokobashii toko sugi

Inu Youkai dano Tsuki no Usagi  
  
The Dog Demon and The Rabbit of the Moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Yorokobashii toko sugi  
  
(Happily ever after [loosely])  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was standing in front of a full-length mirror; it had been four years since she had cut off her former parents. Shingo and Souta were still friends, Ikokou and Kenji had moved to a new apartment, one that Kenji could afford on his salary, the house had been sold, Shingo still lived with his parents, but he gave them no monetary help. His fathers job was in jeopardy until Usagi talked to his boss three years before, now they were secure even if they were living a different lifestyle.  
  
Usagi and InuYasha were preparing to move in together within the next month. InuYasha was working with Sesshomaru; Usagi worked with underprivileged kids on a volunteer basses. After all she was independently wealthy. InuYasha was too but he wanted to learn about business. Sango and Miroku were still also working for Sesshomaru; they traveled to advertise the company.  
  
Rin was still in school... so were Souta and Shingo. Rin and Hotaru were very good friends even with the age difference. Shippou and Kouga had partnered to be troubleshooters.  
  
Usagi shook off her remembrances and looked in the mirror, She was wearing her Moon Princess dress, and then she turned around.  
  
"I'm ready." She stepped off the pedestal.  
  
"Well I should hope... it is you wedding day." Mina laughed.  
  
"InuYasha is out there he looks nervous." Michiru said stepping into the room. "Lets get the show on and dazzle all the guests."  
  
The wedding went off without a hitch, and the party afterwards was one of the millennium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and InuYasha worked for the next ten years to integrate society and nature, Sesshomaru's company specialized in creating technology that did not pollute, but was also affordable. With Youki that was fairly easy. Youkai were all over the world so all they had to do was figure out how to make batteries that absorbed ambient Youki. The experiments worked and there were no adverse effects.  
  
As humans and Youkai used the devices people had less reason to fight. There was less energy shortage, no human scientist could figure out how the devices worked but anyone could duplicate them. The only reasons for fighting were religious differences and as time went one and Usagi and her senshi worked to lessen the problems even that faded. So, as time went on people became happier.  
  
However, because of a disaster at a former power plant, Usagi, her Senshi, her mages, and their Youkai friends, went to clean up the mess, in doing so she gained the attention of the whole world. Since the disaster was enough that to whole world was threatened. The world clamored for her protection, in doing so Tokyo became the center for Magical learning.  
  
Over the next hundred years people forgot about their petty differences, and because Usagi never turned anyone away and she made sure no one left her schools without an open mind, even hatred of things not understood diminished considerably.  
  
After an attack on all the governments by a group that could not forget, Usagi was crowned Queen. For in the attack all the world leaders had been targeted and most killed. They had been ad a world peace summit meeting and the conference center had been blown up. Usagi and her warrior-mages had pulled the world back together and avenged the deaths, the group was all but destroyed, the survivors fled underground.  
  
Fifty years after she was crowned, Usagi's first child was born. She named the girl after her other self, Kagome, but everyone called the child Chibi Usa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a dark castle in a remote area of Siberia a man and a woman were plotting the downfall of the Queen of Earth. They had caused the power plant disaster, then the deaths of the world leaders, both times thwarted by Usagi. Now, they wanted to settle their score with her. They continued plotting and planning knowing that one-day the world and Usagi would bow before them.  
  
The END!?!?  
  
If I have a good response I will write another book. 


End file.
